After Avada Kedavra
by Equinoxhawk
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Cedric when he died? One Shot. AN: First story ever posted. Please go easy on me and review! Might continue with it if people want me to. Or if someone wants to take it and go with it. Just send me a message and we'll talk about it. If you don't have the courtesy to do that and just take it. Mention me please.


**Author's Note:** I have never posted a story before, so please go easy on me. I'll be posting more stories soon, since they've been sitting on my hard drive for so long gathering dust. Also my grammar is horrible, also my spelling. So my apologies for that. Go easy on me please...

**Chapter 1**

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light came shooting towards him, and right then and there time seemed to slow down. Right then and there he knew what was going to happen. He knew he was going to die. Those were the last words he was going to hear. Avada Kedavra, the worst of the unforgivables, the killing curse.

The curse hit him, square in the chest and everything went dark. He knew that the power and velocity of the curse would have sent him flying, but there was nothing. Just darkness. He supposed that was one of the perks of the killing curse. There was no pain, no feeling, just instant death upon contact.

'Wait. What?' he thought, when realization came to him, 'If I'm dead how come I'm still thinking?' All of a sudden there was a strong pulling sensation, along with compression feeling. As if he were under 1000 feet of ocean. To him though it sort of felt like when his father apparrated with him for the first time, except 10 times worse. As quickly as it had come was as quickly as it left.

Just then he could feel the rest of his body. He realized he was lying down on the ground, except it wasn't as hard or cold as it had been in the graveyard that he and Harry had been porkied to. It felt soft and comforting. It was like he was floating on clouds. Immediately he could feel all his muscles that were tense, relax.

The next thing he realized was this entire time he kept his eyes closed. So slowly he opens his eyes, to be met with bright light. The bright light didn't hurt his eyes though. It was inviting and warm. he felt like he could just lye there and not have a care in the world. As his eyes focused he realized he really was lying on clouds.

"Ahem" someone interrupted.

Swiftly he was up in a fighting stance. In front of him were two people dressed in golden robes who were seemingly waiting for him. Both of their hands clasped neatly in front of them, and their faces covered by the hoods of their cloaks.

Instinctively his hand reached to grab his wand, only to find nothing there. Quickly he looked down to realize his wand is gone. Looking back up he comes to the conclusion that they must be magical beings and starts spouting out questions.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? What is this place?"

"It's ok Cedric. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here." said the shorter one, stepping forward.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, moving his arm back, yet ready to run for it if he needs to.

"We've been expecting you." the being said while lowering the hood to reveal a woman with short blonde hair and kind blue eyes, "and to answer your first question my name is Sandra and this is Odin." as the taller one removed his hood to reveal a man with salt and pepper hair and a stern face. "As to why and how your here that's a different story."

"And where is here?" Cedric asked still unsure of whether or not to trust them.

"We are in the Heavens." she said.

"So I'm dead?" He asked as he looked from were he was. He had to admit, it did look like he was in Heaven, there were clouds everywhere.

"Yes and no."

All Cedric could do was just stare at her with a 'huh?' look on his face. Sensing the time to have a part of this greeting Odin took a step forward.

"You see my dear boy. You have been chosen to join our ranks as a whitelighter for losing your life while saving that of another. A person whose life needed saving in order to ensure the security of the future. By doing so, you secured the future as well." stated Odin as if that explained everything, but really it just confused him more.

"Wait. If your right then shouldn't I be dead? I mean I remember being hit by the killing curse and as far as I know nothing can stop the killing curse, yet I still feel very much alive." Cedric countered.

"It took the collective power of the Elders to make you into a whitelighter. Now usually it would not take that much power to turn one into a whitelghter, but you are a special case and the situation called for it." replied Sandra.

"What's a whitelighter?"

"Whitelighters are guardian angels of witches and future whitelighters. They watch over their charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe." calmly stated Sandra.

"Okay... Why me? I'm not anyone special."

"Everyone is special in their own way, son." this time Odin talking, "but you, if you choose to that is, will be the first wizard whitelighter in over 10 centuries. You have a great destiny waiting for you."

"And because no matter what you think, you are a good person Cedric. You gave your life away at just 17 to protect Harry Potter. You deserve a second chance." she said as she cupped her hand on his face, but slowly pulled back, "The choice is yours whether or not to take this path, but know that there is a price. You can never go back to your old life. Or you can continue to move on into the afterlife. These are your options, only you can decide."

They remained silent watching him as he contemplated his options. Cedric just looked down for what seemed like an hour, but then he looked up to ask one more question.

"I'll be able to help people?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it."


End file.
